


Stray

by starr_falling



Series: February Ficlets [12]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: Ciri makes a new friend. Geralt is less than enthused.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: February Ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139438
Kudos: 15





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: stray.

Ciri tensed as a small shadow darted out in front of her. She relaxed just as quickly once she got a good look at it.

‘It’ being a small black cat.

“Hello, there,” Ciri said as she squatted down. To her surprise, the cat came right up to her, meowing nonstop and butting its head against her knees. “Well, aren’t you forward.”

The cat’s only response was to get even louder. Ciri laughed and picked it up, moving into the light to better see it.

A quick check, accompanied by a still louder yowl, proved the cat to be male. The fur that she had first taken for black was soft and dense and proved to be a rich brown in the light. While the cat wasn’t overly large, it was solid and had long legs.

The most remarkable part, though, was his eyes. They were an incredibly vivid shade of blue.

The cat settled as she stood back up. It finally quieted down, only to start purring. The vibrations were more substantial than she would have expected and felt oddly comforting. She shifted the cat until she could cradle him with one arm freeing the other up so she could gently pet him. He eagerly pushed into her touch, purr growing even louder.

She took the cat with her as she continued on her way to the stable. She found Geralt in with Roach as expected. He looked up as she approached, already frowning.

"His name is Lazur," she spoke before he could. "He's coming with us."

"Ciri," Geralt said softly. "It can't come. It isn't safe."

"I doubt it's any safer here," Ciri argued. "This town's too poor to even have rats. They'd probably eat him."

"Have you forgotten that cats hate Witchers?" Geralt asked.

"That was one cat," Ciri said. "I'm sure it was just a mean ol' tom. Lazur likes you just fine. See."

Ciri held the cat up to Geralt to demonstrate. To her surprise, the cat hung sedately in her grasp. He began meowing again and gave not a single hiss. He sounded for all the world like he was chattering at them.

Geralt stared at him suspiciously for a long moment before offering his hand. Lazur stopped 'talking' to delicately sniff the Witcher. Ciri held her breath, fully expecting the cat to hiss, or bite, or try to flee.

Instead, he licked one of Geralt’s fingers and, seemingly satisfied, started purring again.

Geralt stared for a moment longer, then turned away with a grunt. It wasn’t a rousing endorsement, but Ciri would take what she could get. She placed Lazur at the front of the saddle before climbing atop Roach. Geralt took the reins and began leading them away.

Lazur cuddled close, and Ciri smiled hard enough to make her face ache.

**Author's Note:**

> Lazur is Polish for azure.


End file.
